Love Complications
by FluffyCatz
Summary: *COMPLETED* Ray breaks Mariah's heart and just when she thinks she can't love or feel anymore pain, Kai swoops in. Ray gets jealous and tries to win back Mariah. Does Kai get heartbroken in the process? Includes all Bladebreakers! KAI/MARIAH FIC
1. Chapter 1 - The Beyblade Annual Dance

**Chapter 1 - The Beyblade Annual Dance.**

Max, Kenny & Hilary were waiting in the dojo ready to go to the annual beyblade dance.

"TYSON! WILL YOU HURRY UP! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" shouted Hilary.  
"ALRIGHT - I'M COMING CALM DOWN A LITTLE WOULD YA" Tyson shouted back.  
Max was laughing at Hilary and Tyson always arguing. Meanwhile Kenny was stressing out as the others weren't here yet.  
"WHERE'S RAY AND KAI?!" Kenny started panicking.  
"I'm sure they'll be here soon Cheif, anyways Ray said he was bringing someone special" Max said in a reassuring voice.  
Hilary was wearing a long red fitted dress with matching red shoes, Kenny had a blue suit on with his tie and top button done up and matching blue glasses. Max wore a purple suit with a black shirt and black shoes, no tie.  
Tyson walked into the room where they were waiting, everyone's mouths dropped open. Tyson was wearing a bright blue suit with a dark blue shirt and dark blue shoes.

'He does look good' Hilary thought, 'only Tyson could pull that off'

All of a sudden Ray walked in with Mariah hand in hand. Mariah had her long pink hair that sat just above her waist in a ponytail held together by a white ribbon. She wore a beautiful long silk dress with a white lace jacket and white heeled sandals to match. Ray had his long black hair tied back wearing a black tux with a classic white shirt and a black bow tie.

Everyone froze.

"WOW" they all gasped looking at Ray & Mariah.

"You guys look stunning" commented Hilary.

"So who are we waiting on?" Ray asked politely

"JUST KAI NOW GOD WHERE IS HE?! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Kenny started stressing out again.

"Calm down Cheif, you know Kai will be here besides it's only the beyblade annual dance" Ray said trying to calm Kenny down.

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! DO YOU KNOW WHO'S GOING TO BE THERE! ALMOST EVERY BLADER WE HAVE EVER COME ACROSS!" Kenny shouted back

Just then Kai walked through the door. Kai was wearing a black suit with a red shirt and a black tie.

Tyson and Max were laughing "HAHAHA KAI IN A SUIT! NEVER THOUGHT WE'D SEE THE DAY"

"That look kinda suits you Kai" Ray complimented

"You do look pretty good" Hilary blushed not realising she said that.

"Hnnnn.." Kai barely acknowledged them, he just wanted this to be over with.

"Right now we can go guys" Max said cheerily.

And they all went to get in the Limo Kai had sorted out for them. Kai stole a glance at Mariah then looked away.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'She looks different tonight, she looks beautiful.' Why am I thinking this? Why do I care what a stupid girl looks like? That's Rays girl, they're soul mates. Plus I'm KAI - I have no feelings, I'm cold hearted and that way it shall stay.

 **MARIAHS POV:**

'WOW, Ray's been such a gentleman tonight, I can't wait to spend this night with him.. Maybe I'll even get to tell him how I really feel..' She blushed. 'Wait, did Kai just look at me? Wow what's gotten into him tonight, he never acknowledges anyone'

 **NORMAL POV:**

Before they knew it they were all at the dance. Every team was here, the White Tigers, the Majestics, the Demolition Boys, the Allstars and pretty much every other team they had ever come across. The music started playing and soon enough everyone was dancing with all different partners. Mariah sat at a table waiting for Ray to come back, he was off talking to Kane with Tyson. Mariah hoped he'd come back soon and ask her to dance.. This was meant to be their night.. He promised her..

 **KAI'S POV:**

'Well atleast everyone else seems to be enjoying themselves...' He sighed 'why did I even bother coming.. This is a waste of my time..' Then he looked over and saw Mariah sitting at a table all by herself with sad eyes looking down at the ground. He felt a sudden saddness in himself, part of him felt like he wanted to go over there and comfort her. 'Why am I feeling like this? I don't even know her.. Sure we've met but we have never really spoke.. There's just something about her..' Before he knew it Kai was walking over to Mariah's table and he sat down.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'Well I'm glad everyone else is enjoying themselves' she sighed and a tear started to run down her cheek. 'NO I CANT CRY! IT WILL RUIN MY MAKE UP!' Suddenly she saw Kai take a seat next to her. 'What is he doing? Probably just sat there because there's no where else that isn't crowded in here' she thought to herself.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Hey Mariah are you okay?" Kai looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm fine.. I'm just waiting for Ray.. He promised me this would be our night.." Mariah whispered just loud enough so Kai could hear.

"I think Ray's a bit occupied if you ask me.." Kai said pointing in Ray's direction

Mariah looked up to find Ray kissing Salima, they were laughing and dancing and really enjoying themselves.

"How could Ray do this to me? He promised.." She said angrily as she got up from where she sat.

Kai just watched Mariah with concern. He didn't know that would make her so angry, but he knew how she felt about Ray. Why had he been so stupid? Careless? It's not like he wanted Mariah for himself.

Mariah stomped across the dance floor and pushed Ray.

"HEY! What was that for!" Ray shouted but as he turned around he saw Mariah's sad eyes, she was still crying.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME RAY!" She shouted so loud over the music that everyone turned around and looked at them. She saw everyone looking and just ran out of the dance hall.

"MARIAH! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Ray chased after Mariah into the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbroken

**CHAPTER 2 - HEARTBROKEN**

The full moon was out and it was 11.30pm. Today is the 1st of December soon to be the 2nd. As the moon shone on the lake it reflected the two cat-like figures stood beside it.

 **Mariah's POV:**

'I can't belive Ray would do that to me.. We've been friends for such a long time, childhood friends even.. I've always loved him. He's always been the one that's been there when I needed him the most.. Until recently.. Now he just always lets me down.. That's why he made me that promise tonight, that this would be OUR night, OUR SPECIAL NIGHT.. Yet he's already off kissing some other girl.. I just wish that was me.. Why can't he see that all I want is him?'

 **Ray's POV:**

'It was just a bit of fun why can't she see that? I don't understand why she gets all mad when she knows I care for her more than anyone else. I've always looked out for her and been there for her. I know I promised this was our night but I just got carried away with all the other bladers.. Then I saw that pretty hot girl, who made me laugh - I haven't laughed in ages.. What was her name? Oh that's it, Salima.'

 **NORMAL POV:**

Mariah couldn't control her tears, they kept streaming down her face. Ray pulled Mariah close to his body in a tight embrace.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OFF ME RAY!" she screamed as she pushed him away.

"Mariah, I'm sorry you had to see that.. I really like you and I was being stupid.."

"You're always with another girl Ray, you don't care about me, you just use me when there's no one better around. Am I really that worthless to you? Will I ever be good enough?" cried Mariah, breaking down into more tears.

"I love you Mariah, and only you. I'll never do that again, I promise"

Ray reached out to pull Mariah close again, she was too busy in a daze to realise what was going on.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'He really looks sorry this time..'

~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~

 _"Excuse me miss, but there's other people waiting for a table, you've been here for 3 hours not ordering anything. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave" whispered the waiter gently in her ears as he could see she was clearly upset._

 _"It's fine, I'll go.." she smiled as best as she could to the waiter and walked out the restaurant with tears in her eyes._

 _'I can't believe I waited in that restaurant only to look like a fool. He stood me up. But why? He said he'd be here, that he had something important to tell me!' She continued to walk down the road to her house when she froze, she couldn't move, it was as if someone had just poured 100 buckets of ice on her. Every muscle in her body tensed up, she felt the floor being ripped apart underneath her and fell crashing down. She saw him.. But with another girl, walking arm in arm then he kissed the girl on the cheek._

 _She couldn't bring herself to move, it was as if she had turned into a statue. Her world just turned upside down. She couldn't breathe._

 _All of a sudden Ray turned around to see what people were making a fuss about. Mariah saw Ray look at her, he raised his eyebrows as he identified the pink haired beauty, he laughed and carried on walking with his girl._

 _Mariah felt like she was being stabbed in the heart, infact, like it was being ripped to peices by viscious lions. Then a mysterious figure came out of no where and pulled her from the crowd and took her to sit by the river._

End of flashback~~~~~~

She started to feel that pain all over again and crashed to her knees. All of a sudden another flashback took over.

~~~~Flash back~~~~

 _"Hey guys I've found a hot date for the school dance" Mariah heard Ray say as she was getting changed into her dress for the dance. 'Hehe he's talking about me'_

 _"Oh yeah, who?" she heard Tyson question Ray and giggled to herself again, but before Ray could answer Mariah came rushing out to see him all ready to go._

 _"HEY RAY!" she said beaming, "I'm ready" she felt so excited._

 _She just saw him staring at her, "what's wrong Ray?" she asked worriedly._

 _"Errr.. Mariah.. I'm sorry, I asked someone else... I forgot I had asked you... Besides you're not even dressed to go yet"_

 _Then she felt her legs give way. 'Did he really just say that?' she wanted to run but she couldn't.. She couldn't move. Someone came and helped her up and sat her down beside Tyson's pond then took a seat themself._

~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~

"STOP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" screamed Mariah covering her ears.

"Mariah calm down" Ray calmly said while wiping her tears away.

She smacked his hand down shouting "THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER HURT ME!"

'How dare he? What did I ever do to him apart from love him? Is that a crime? Am I to be punished for falling in love with my best friend? He had always been there for me, I don't understand why he would suddenly change.'

"Fine, you want me to say how I feel? Well this is how I feel. You're a desperate little girl with nothing good to offer. You practically throw yourself at me, I don't want you Mariah, I never have! Who would love you? You're worthless and nothing to me at all! No one would ever want a girl like you. You should be ashamed of yourself!" he glared at her with hate in his eyes.

'He's right... I'm nothing..' she thought to herself as she turned around and ran into the night.

"DON'T COME RUNNING BACK TO ME WHEN YOU REALISE ALL WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE!" she heard Ray shouting behind her.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Mariah arrived at the other side of the lake that was covered by trees so no one could see her but she could see Ray just walking away with a smile on his face. She felt a stab of pain.

"I'm just not good enough, I have nothing to live for now, I'm heartbroken.. Ray is my life and if he doesn't want me.. Well then.." Mariah whispered walking into the lake.

"You're pathetic if you think love is all that's worth living for"

She turned around in shock and fell down in the river getting her clothes soaking wet.

"K-Kai?" Mariah looked shocked. He was the last person she expected to see.

"That's my name, I'm surprised you even knew it being so caught up in Ray all the time" he started mocking her; "Ray this, Ray that! Who cares? I think people have heard enough of you rambling on about _him_ all the time" Kai said bluntly.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU have never experienced a second of love in your life and who would love you anyway? You're coldhearted and you don't care about anyone but yourself!" she felt a bit harsh saying this, she didn't know him, who was she to judge? But he was being a complete asshole to her. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" she stared at him and sensed a bit of hurt in his eyes which soon turned back to normal, emotionless eyes - she suddenly felt really guilty.

"You're right, but I don't believe in love anyway, putting someone above yourself? I don't think so. I can only trust myself because I know I'll never let myself down, that's how all people should think" Kai said proudly. But she was right, no one COULD ever love him, and it made him sad. It's not like he wanted to be loved.. But something about Mariah was innocent, she was a ball bursting with love herself. He suddenly realised that she must be freezing.

"Look just come out the water, I'll listen to what happened if you want to tell me.." Kai glared at her across the water, the moon shone directly on her.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'She looks absolutely amazing, I never realised how good she looked before.' Why can't I help but care about her? I feel like I need to protect her and be there for her but why? What is this feeling? I've never experienced it before and I don't like it! He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, he was getting angry. 'I AM KAI, I know everything! Why do I not know this!' he shook off the anger. 'This isn't like Mariah, she's normally fiesty and the only one that would ever have the guts to stand up to me. Something big must of happened' he sighed.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"I'm not coming out the water, I need to do this, I can't live my life like this anymore" all of a sudden she started walking further and further into the lake.

"Goddammit!" whispered Kai in a rage cause he knew he'd have to go in after her, and he did, he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the water.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF ME!" she yelled at Kai, punching his chest at the same time to let her go, then all of a sudden she burst out crying.

'Females and their mood swings...' thought Kai and he sighed, grabbed hold of her wrists so she couldn't punch him anymore and pulled her in a tight embrace looking down into her golden eyes. 'My god they are beautiful' he smiled and started wiping the tears away from her face.

She was surprised but the warmth of Kai felt nice, the kindness from him was unusual, she looked up at his amethyst eyes and saw him staring back into hers, she blushed a little and so did he.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'Why can't I move? What's wrong with me?' he tried everything in his power to break this stare but he couldn't. He felt lost in her eyes. Before he knew what he was saying the words came out;

"I think you should get out of those wet clothes, maybe you should go home" Kai said with a hint of concern in his voice, he thought she would catch a cold sooner or later.

"I can't go home like this.. My parents would go mad!" she started to cry again.

'Oh no' he thought 'I've upset her again dammit!' and he let go of her, she took a step back.

"That's okay you can stay at mine tonight" he held out his hand for Mariah to take.

"Are you sure Kai? I-I don't want to burden you..." Mariah looked at the ground.

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, "hey it's okay, it's only one night right?"

She smiled and took his hand, they started walking to Kai's place in silence.

'I feel.. Strange.. Why did I offer my own place for her to stay? I don't care about her! What's wrong with me!'

 **NORMAL POV:**

-Back to the Beyblade Annual Dance where everyone else was-

"I wonder what happened with Ray and Mariah? Ray seems to be fine over there with Salima" pointed Hilary talking to a drunk Tyson.

"M-maybay he stole her drrrrrrinkzz" managing to squeeze the words out inbetween hiccuping and drinking more.

Hilary looked at Tyson, 'wow he really is drunk'

"TYSON! Time for you to go home!" yelled Hilary and grabbed him by the ear dragging him out the dancehall towards his house whilst he was mumbling how he wanted 6 cheeseburgers and 2 large fries.

Max, Kenny, Ray and Salima were following them laughing. When all of a sudden they saw Kai in the distance walking into his mansion.

"HEY LOOK IT'S KAI! KAI! KAI!" Tyson shouted at the top of his lungs.

Everyone looked over and saw Kai giving Tyson a look that could kill but before Tyson could see it, he'd passed out on Hilary's shoulder so they all decided to carry him into his dojo, leaving Kai to it - no one realised he had Mariah next to him and that they were holding hands.

-Back to Kai & Mariah-

They were just walking up to Kai's mansion and Mariah stopped, her mouth dropped open.

"K-K-KAI?! THIS is where you live?!" she pointed at the mansion and fainted, it was too much for her to take in in one night..

Sighing he lifted Mariah up and carried her up 2 flights of stairs and placed her on his bed, tucked her in and whispered goodnight as he moved her hair out of her face. He turned around and left her to rest leaving her in his room. He went downstairs to watch some TV but tonight even got the best of him, he fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 - Back To School & Abandonment

**Chapter 3 - Back To School & Abandonment**

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

The sun came out and I started to open my eyes... I looked around me, black and red paint were on the walls and posters of rock-metal bands. I suddenly remembered last night, all the pain and hurt came flooding back but.. I'm at Kai's! This must be his bedroom! I jumped out of bed eager to see anything that could tell me more about him! I walked around to see a glass cabinet full of trophies and at the back was a picture of him and the bladebreakers, of course Tyson had a burger in his mouth which made me cringe. Then I walked towards the bathroom - I really needed to take a shower, but I have no spare clothes! Just then I realised that all my clothes were still soaking wet from the night before.. 'Great' I sighed.. Taking my clothes off and putting them on the heater hoping that this would dry them off atleast a bit by the time I got out.. 'Why'd Kai let me stay here anyway? I didn't realise he could be so kind.. Maybe there is more to him afterall.' I dazed off thinking about Kai.. 'Dam! I need to stop thinking about him! Atleast it's not Ray I'm thinking about..' then I winced in pain remembering what he said the night before.. How could I be so stupid to believe Ray cared for me.. Atleast Kai does, and he's sooo good looking! My heart raced at the thought of Kai 'Got snap out of it!' I left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me.

"WAIT! Did I just call Kai goodlooking? Wow Mariah..."

"Well I guess I should say thanks" Kai smirked as he walked further into the room.

'I said that out loud?! CRAP! He's gonna think I'm some weirdo! WAIT, what's he doing in here anyway!' she realised she'd been staring at him the entire time whilst thinking.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"I stopped by yours early this morning and told your parents you stayed at a friends and you needed some clothes for school today" he explained breaking the silence that had grown between them.

Kai placed Mariah's clothes on his bed.

"Whenever you're ready I'll be downstairs with breakfast" and he walked out of the room.

"CRAP! I forgot we had school today!" Mariah cursed as she quickly got dressed, brushed her hair and ran downstairs.

There he was, Mr. Goodlooking Kai eating toast at the table, he had cooked Mariah sausages, eggs and bacon for her breakfast not knowing what she liked.. He looked at her as she sat down and she blushed.

"Thanks Kai, for all that you've done. Hey maybe we can walk to school together?" she smiled at him

"Hnnn.." his usual response to acknowledge what she said.

"Not so talkative this morning I see.." she said as she finished up her breakfast.

A boy a bit taller than Kai with red hair then appeared in the doorway.

"I see you brought a girl home little bro" the boy smirked.

"Mariah this is Tala, Tala this is Mariah - A FRIEND" Kai introduced them, before anyone could say anything else Kai grabbed Mariah's hand and lead her outside to walk to school together.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'Friend, I guess that's all he will ever see me as, but still that's more than Ray. For some reason Kai makes me feel safe... Protected.. Like nothing else matters, all the pain is lifted off..' she smiled at that thought. 'Don't tell me I got a crush on Kai!' she sniggered to herself.

"What's so funny?" Kai asked as they arrived at school.

"Oh nothing!"

"HEY GUYS!" Hilary, Tyson and Kenny came running over. Then all their faces dropped in shock horror, I wondered what was wrong with them then I realised Kai and me were still holding hands, my face went as red as a tomato. Kai sensed this and let go of my hand.

The bell rang and we all headed off to our first class. I asked the teacher if I could move seats because I sat next to Ray in all my classes and willingly the teacher agreed.

"Yes you can sit next to Mr. Hiwatari"

'Oh god, first I invade his home, now his personal space, I hope he doesn't mind.'

 **KAI'S POV:**

I could see her heading over to my table then she put her books down.. Did she ask to sit here? What more did she want from me? Then I felt... Happy. I've never known myself to feel happy before. I smiled at her to make her feel welcomed. She smiled back. She is SO beautiful. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Do I love her? No I can't, I don't know the first thing about love or what it is.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Ray was shocked to see Mariah had changed seats and moved to sit next to Kai, he laughed to himself. 'She's gonna have real fun sat next to him' he thought thinking nothing of it.

"So.. K-Kai?" Mariah stuttered nervously.

"Yes Mariah?" Kai answered

"Do you maybe.. Want to do something later?" she asked hoping he'd say yes.

They sat in silence for about 10 minutes, the question unanswered. It looked like Kai was having a fight with himself. Mariah was about to apologise for asking as clearly now she could see he only helped her because he had no option to but she was interrupted by he himself.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 6"

The day went on and soon enough Mariah was home!

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'Hmmm.. What should I wear tonight?' I thought. 'I know I'll wear this!' I put on a tight fitting pink skirt that was just below the knees and a black crop top,' it's hot outside!' I suddenly jumped. My parents were screaming at eachother downstairs, and by the sounds of it throwing things too. I ran down to see what was going on.

"LEAVE MARIAH! I NEVER WANTED YOU AND I'M FED UP WITH ALL THE WORRY YOU CAUSE YOUR MOTHER! YOU DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT AND SHE WAS UP ALL NIGHT WAITING FOR YOU TO GET BACK! SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS STRESS!" Mariah's father yelled at her.

"No, please, you can't tell her to just leave, where is she suppose to go?" Mariah's mother pleaded.

"I DON'T CARE ALONG AS IT'S NOT HERE!" he yelled again.

I started to feel my eyes get teared up. 'Why does my father not want me? Why does everyone abandon me?' I couldnt help it, I started to cry. I walked out my front door in floods of tears when Kai turned up. I forgot he was coming in the heat of the argument. I put my head down. 'Wait, if I have to leave I need to go and get all my stuff quick!' and I darted back in my house to gather my clothes and things together.

 **KAI'S POV:**

I approached Mariah's front door and before I could ring the bell she walked out, tears were streaming down her eyes. I felt my heart tighten, it made me sad to see her so upset. I looked down so she couldn't see me upset for her. 'Why would she be upset? I hope it's not Ray again.. I'm gonna have to kick his ass.. How dare he treat a girl like that?!' I looked up and she had gone. 'Where had she gone to?' Then the door opened.. She sniffled, still crying.

"Cmon Kai, I'm sorry, let's go" she said leading the way.

Why won't she tell me? he thought.

They got to a bench and she sat down.

"I'm sorry that everytime you see me I'm crying" she half heartedly laughed.

I winced. Her being hurt, hurt me. 'What's wrong with me?'

 **NORMAL POV**

"It's okay Mariah, what's wrong?" he asked sounding very worried, he put his arm around her and brought her closer. 'What am I doing?' he thought.

"My.. My dad just kicked me out the house because I didn't come home last night and my mother was worried.. I-I have no where to go! I don't know what to do!" she cried and put her head on his shoulder. Just his touch seemed to comfort her.

"You can stay with me until you get back on your feet. Cmon, let's go" he took her by her hand and lead her to his house carrying most of her bags.

Kai showed Mariah to her room, put her bags on the floor and walked downstairs to talk to his brother. Mariah followed silently so she could hear their conversation but she heard nothing.

"So I hear you're staying with us?" Tala asked.

Jumping Mariah answered "Yes... Only for tonight, I'll be out your way tomorrow I promise!"

"Hey you can stay here as long as you like. You're more than welcome." he smiled at the girl who had tears in her eyes again.

"Thank you" she whispered as she smiled.

-It was now 9pm-

Mariah and Kai were sat watching a horror movie together and everytime she got scared, she held onto Kai tightly. Kai liked the feeling of this.. He didn't want the movie to ever end, he just loved being so close to her. But eventually, it did.

"Kai where are your parents?" Mariah asked as she had just realised that she's never seen them here.

"My parents died when I was 4.. My grandfather took me and Tala in, he raised us in an abbey where we had to become the best and be perfect. He never cared about us."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kai. Oh yes, your grandfather.. he was called Voltaire am I right?"

"Yes you are, he use to punish us in all sorts of ways, beat us until we fell unconscious, lock us in cages to starve to death." he stopped there as he could feel she was scared incase he came back. "Don't worry, he's in prison now. Me and Tala inherited all his wealth" Kai reassured her.

She gazed into his eyes, feeling incredibly guilty that she'd asked.. He stared right back into her eyes, and there they were. Lost in each others eyes again.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'I can't believe I'd been so foolish and asked him questions about his private life - it's nothing to do with me especially since he's been so kind and given me a place to stay, been there when I needed someone for the past few days' I felt really guilty.. But his eyes, they were just mesmerizing. I gazed into his eyes.. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would come out of my chest. My cheeks were getting red again, I couldn't control it. He started leaning in closer. 'God it feels like a hundred degrees in here'.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'She's staring at me, have I done something wrong? I knew I shouldn't of opened up to her, I'm so stupid. I never open up to anyone so why her? I've probably scared her away now. Wait, what do I mean?' I looked back into her eyes, I felt a weird feeling, like butterflies in my stomach.. 'God it's getting hot in here.' Her hair had just fallen down to cover her eye, I took the liberty of moving it out the way, I couldn't let anything get in the way of me looking into her eyes.. 'Wait what? What on earth is wrong with me? I've never felt this feeling before, I don't want it to go.' I moved closer to her face, I'm so close I can feel her breath. Then I leaned in and our lips touched.


	4. Chapter 4 - What Is Love?

**Chapter 4 - What Is Love?**

 **KAI'S POV:**

'How could I be so stupid and kiss her? She would never like me let alone love me.' I started to get angry. I pulled away from her and walked across the room. My fists were clenched and I started to grit my teeth. 'HOW COULD I DO THAT TO HER? SHE ISN'T EVEN OVER RAY!'

"Kai?" Mariah's sweet voice echoed across the dead silent room

"I'm sorry Mariah.." I walked off to go to my room, I fell onto my bed and before I knew it, I'd passed out.

 **NORMAL POV**

The sun was out, the birds were singing, Tala was in the shower singing Barbie Girl. Who knew he would like a song like that being the strong, withdrawn, cold russian he is? Mariah started laughing as she walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, as she walked through the doors she saw Kai had already made her pancakes with honey. She sat down next to him in awkward silence. Not soon after Tala appeared which made Mariah laugh again and caused Kai to stare at them both. Tala glared at Mariah.

"You are not to repeat anything that happens in this house Mariah, it would ruin our reputation" Tala said as he realised she had heard him in the shower.

Mariah laughed but saw the serious expression on Tala's face.

"You're secret is safe with me, Ken" she giggled to herself.

Tala's face turned ruby red as he quickly walked out the door leaving Kai and Mariah back to their awkward silence.

"Kai.. Look about last night.." Mariah tried to reassure Kai.

"It's okay Mariah, I'm sorry - I stepped out of line, I shouldn't have done that. Now can we get to school please?" Kai pleaded

Mariah finished her breakfast and they both got up and walked to school together.

-At School-

It was lunch break, it was getting hotter by the hour and everyone was getting fed up with the heat. The boys had taken their shirts off and the girls made paper fans to fan themselves with. Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Ray were sat under a tree in the school grounds.

"Can it get any hotter? We should get sent home when it gets this hot" Hilary moaned.

"Oh cmon Hilary, back in China it's a lot hotter, I'm use to this kind of weather." Ray added

"And because of Salima, I bet she gets you real hot" Tyson laughed while stuffing his face with sandwichs.

Ray hit Tyson on the head with his book "Hey what was that for!" Tyson shrieked.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'How can they serve cooked meals today? It's way too hot to even think about eating!' I heard my name being called, I turned around and saw Hilary and Kenny looking at something on his latop, Tyson shoving food in his mouth as usual and Ray hitting him on the head with his books. 'Wait.. Ray? How was I suppose to go over and sit with them after what he said?'. I heard my name being called again. I sighed. 'Guess I have no choice'.

"MARIAH!" Hilary yelled as she saw her walk past in the distance.

I started walking over to them, I could feel them all staring at me, especially Ray. My body started to ache, I felt sore all over. I was in pain. Then he looked at me as the others greeted me. I had to sit down before I fell down. 'Why is he still staring at me?'

"So Ray you gonna tell us about Salima?" Tyson asked and started jumping and running around the group singing "Ray & Salima sitting in a tree!...K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

My heart sunk, tears started to form in my eyes, my throat felt groggy. Everyone went into complete silence as all eyes turned on Tyson giving him the SHUT UP NOW OR DIE look. All eyes then turned onto me.

"I-I'm sorry Mariah" Tyson tried to apologise but by now I was already running off.

'Great, I'm humiliated at school infront of my friends, that's all I need.' I tried to shrug it off but a tear crept down my face, I made my way to the girl's toilets. As I got there, two girls were just leaving and I heard a snippet of their conversation.

"So did he actually kiss another girl infront of her?" one asked

"Yes! That's what I heard and then she went all psycho on him. I mean, couldn't she tell he just wasn't interested after years of chasing him and he STILL didn't ask her out?" the other laughed.

I felt embarrassed. 'I didn't go psycho.. Love makes you do crazy things..' I ran to the nearest cubicle as I was about to collapse then and there, I couldn't take this pain. 'Ray...' my thoughts got interrupted when I heard another couple of girls walk in.

"Yeah I heard Ray didn't want to be with Mariah and she took it quite badly now all the friends feel awkward around them" one said.

I couldn't take it anymore! I stormed out the toilets and ran all the way back to Kai's house. 'Why did everyone care about my business anyway?! Well they don't care, that's their problem. They don't know Ray like I do...Did..' I walked into Kai's house and sat down on the chair by the window when I saw Kai. 'What is he doing here? And what is he doing?' The sun reflected something blue on the ground and I realised he was training.

I walked out to ask him why he had come home early.

"Go Dranzer!" Kai shouted

I launched my pink Galux towards Dranzer, he looked shocked as he saw me approach him.

"Kai. Why are you here so early?" I asked

"I could say the same about you" he looked up at me then looked back at Dranzer, his beyblade.

"I-I couldn't take it at school.. Seeing _him_.." Mariah sat down by the pond in Kai's garden.

Kai caught his Dranzer, picked up my Galux handing it over and came to sit by me.

"Mariah?"

"Yes Kai?" I waited.

"Why don't you just move on from him?" Kai asked.

"It's not that easy Kai, ever since we were younger he had been there for me. My parents, they were too busy with their own lives to even acknowledge me so I ran away. I travelled for 4 days then I came to a little village and I collasped through lack of rest, dehydration and stuff you know. Well when I awaked it turned out that Ray, he found me. After a couple of weeks of staying at the village they convinced me to go back home, I did. Before I left they gave me Galux and said that Galux would always be there for me. I made it home, my mother welcomed me back with open arms but my father didn't want to know me. Ever since then Ray had always been there, protected me, made sure I was okay. Through all he's done for me, I guess I just took his kindness in the wrong way, I truly thought he loved me. My parents decided to move to Japan after the first world tournament, my father didn't like the fact that I beyblade." I started to cry. "Ray would always stick up for me if boys or my father and his friends started to gang up on me because beyblade is aparantly known as a boys sport, so I use to get a lot of crap. I really loved him, I've always thought that, I saw us getting married." I blabbed on not noticing that Kai had looked away, he looked sad. 'But why?' I thought.

 **KAI'S POV:**

As she was explaining about Ray and why she had feelings for him, I felt like I couldn't breathe, that I was running out of air.. 'What is wrong with me? Could I possibly love her?' I sighed looking down at the fish in the pond, I noticed that the fish all came in pairs, they seemed happy. 'I don't understand love, that's the one thing I've never had experience with. My so called family never showed me love, how can I expect anyone else to - let alone _her_ '.

"I'm sorry Kai, I shouldn't have rambled on, you're probably fed up of hearing about it by now"

'Great, I haven't said anything and now I've got her feeling guilty, nice one Kai! Some great guy you are!'

"I just want to know one thing"

"Yes Kai, anything?" she looked at me with caring eyes.

'Could she care for me? Or is that my mind playing tricks on me?'

"What..." (long pause) "is love?" I asked like a 4 year old boy.

She looked at me with a shocked expression which soon turned into guilt, she could remember I had never felt love I assumed.

"Love.. Love is when you care about someone so much that you would do anything for them and you can't explain why. You'd risk anything for them, even your life. You'd be there for that one person no matter what the cost, just because you cared that deeply for them. No matter the situation, what time it is, where it is, you would come running if they needed you. It's about not only being there for someone, but feeling although you don't even have to say anything because just your presence is enough for them. You open up to them about everything, they know every detail about you so much that they could even finish your sentences. When one of you are feeling down, the other is and you work together as a team to feel happy again. You trust one another more than you could trust yourself and last but not least.. You feel complete, nothing else matters to you but them"

All the words she said took a while to sink in. 'Love is a huge thing, why do people want it so bad? I can never imagine myself being so open with someone yet here I am. Could I love her?' I shook my head to try and erase my thoughts.

We sat here in silence for a while just enjoying each others company.

'What happened between her and Ray this time that made her so upset?' I thought

"Ray chased me that night, he told me he loved me.. I couldn't believe him, afterall he had done in the past and now kissing that girl at the dance, I COULDN'T believe him. My heart knew it couldn't take anymore.. I think he realised this so he told me the truth.. That he thought I was worthless, that he would never love me, that no one could ever love me.." she stopped as she began to cry again.

'How did she know what I was going to ask her? She finished before I started!' I pulled her close and rested her head on my shoulder.. 'It will be okay Mariah, I'll sort this out'

"We better go inside, it's getting late" I glanced at Mariah and lead her inside.

'Tomorrow I'm gonna teach Ray a lesson he'll never forget.' I smirked.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ray's Lesson

**Chapter 5 - Ray's Lesson**

 **KAI'S POV:**

 _I looked around and saw nothing but darkness, my eyes widened in fear. Why was I scared? I reached out and felt metal bars infront of me. I became blinded by lights._

 _"So you're finally awake boy" I heard my grandfathers voice._

 _"What do you want?" I spat_

 _"It's about time you've been punished for betraying me!" yelled my grandfather as he opened the cage I were in and punched me. I fell down on the stone cold cement, my head broke the fall, my vision started getting blurry. I felt so much pain. I looked up to see my grandfather kicking me repeatedly in my stomach. I yelped. I needed water. I needed food. How long had I been here?_

 _"Now you'll stay here until you learn to respect me" he walked out and locked the door. I was once again surrounded in darkness but this time I was in excruciating pain. How had I become so weak?_

I woke up in cold sweats as I realised that was just a nightmare although I knew it would haunt me forever. I reached out for the clock, 5am. 'Typical.. No use going back to sleep now.' I got up, walked into the bathroom and relaxed in a nice warm shower. 'Why had I become so weak? I was taught never to feel pain and emotions, yet since I've helped Mariah that's all I've felt. I need to snap out of it..' I got out and reached for my towel, wrapped it around my waist and headed back into my bedroom. I passed the glass cabinet as I walked to my wardrobe. I stopped and stared at an old picture of me and my team-mates the bladebreakers. I looked closely at me and Ray stood next to each other.. He was always the one I got on with out of the team, we had some kind of mutual respect. Now I feel nothing but anger towards him, but why? 'Was it because of Mariah? My feelings for her? What feelings do I have for her?' I put on my 'i love metal' boxer shorts, black jeans and a red t-shirt. 'Will I ever know?' I asked myself as I made my way out of my room.

By this time it was 7am, I walked down the hallway to the stairs where I heard Tala in the shower listening to his normal cringeworthy music although this time it was 'Girls just wanna have fun' and I started to question his sexuality. I carried on downstairs towards the kitchen, when I arrived I saw Mariah. My heart started racing. She was cooking breakfast.

"Well Goodmorning Kai" She smiled at me, I felt my cheeks turn pink as I blushed

"Morning"

She placed a plate of eggs and toast infront of me, one infront of her and one beside her for Tala. Tala had finished his shower and joined us.

"Don't you guys get into trouble at school today and make sure you stay the full day." Tala laughed.

"Yes sir" Mariah joked.

We all finished breakfast and head out the door.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Today it was misty, the sun was trying its hardest to show itself. Tyson, Max and Kenny were stood by Kenny's locker, they were looking at his laptop talking about ways to improve Tyson's dragoon.

"If we put this new attack ring on that I specifically designed, Dragoon's attack should be extremely powerful!"

"Sounds good Cheif, I'll do anything to make my blade better, Dragoon is unbeatable!" Tyson started getting full of himself again.

"TYSON! Your head is getting so big I'm going to need a needle to deflate it!" Hilary yelled as she started walking towards them.

"Uh oh..." Tyson hid behind Kenny. "She's coming for me!"

"Ahh Tyson, don't drag me into it!" Kenny shrieked.

"Max! Do something" Tyson squeeled

"You're on your own this time buddy" Max stared at him

"Hey what's going on here?" Ray looked concerned at Tyson hiding behind Kenny.

"SHE'S COMING TO GET ME!" Tyson pointed at Hilary and Ray laughed.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

I walked into the school corridor and saw Tyson hiding behind Kenny, Hilary approaching them yelling something, Max looking scared and Ray looking concerned, but was he actually concerned or is that another one of his mind games? 'Stop it Mariah, you're gonna upset yourself' I sighed walking over to them, 'I couldn't avoid Ray forever could I?'

"Hey guys" I smiled at them

"Mariah! Save me! You can't let the world champ die!" I heard Tyson shout from behind Kenny and I rolled my eyes.

"TYSON IT'S NOT LIKE I'M GONNA HIT YOU OR ANYTHING" Hilary yelled

"I've heard that before" Kenny mumbled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hilary glared at Kenny - if looks could kill, he'd be dead thats for sure.

Ray turned to face me, he glared at me, I could see him clenching his fists as if he was angry. 'Why would he be angry at me? He was the one that hurt me!' He unclenched his fists and I was taken back in surprise as I heard;

"Hi Mariah, how have you been? We haven't had a chance to speak in a while" Ray's voice echoed in my mind. 'He's speaking to me? What on earth?' I felt hurt that he could act so innocent after all that he had done, my eyes started to water up. 'Oh no, not again' I thought when all of a sudden Ray got pinned up against the locker. My vision was blurry due to my watery eyes so I couldn't see all that was going on. I just heard Ray yelling;

"STOP! What are you doing!" he winced in pain as I heard him being punched to the floor.

I wiped my eyes only to see no other but Kai ontop of Ray.

 **KAI'S POV:**

I noticed Mariah walked over to the bladebreakers so I started getting my books out of my locker, once I shut it I looked over and saw Ray speaking to Mariah, she looked as if she was about to cry. I felt angry. 'WHAT GIVES HIM THE RIGHT TO TALK TO HER AFTER WHAT HE DID! HOW DARE HE ACT SO INNOCENT!" My blood started to boil. My eyes saw red, I went for him.

I grabbed Ray by his collar and pinned him up against his locker.

"STOP! What are you doing!" Ray winced as I punched him again and again. He's so weak he couldn't take it, he fell to the floor.

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK TO HER AGAIN!" I spat in his face as I repeatedly kicked him in his stomach.

"KAI STOP!" Ray shouted trying to push me away but he couldn't.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT!" I knelt down and grabbed his throat with my hands and started to strangle him, I could feel his neck tighten as he gasped for air. He needed this. I let go of him, although I did really want to kill him there and then.

"You're pathetic. No one could ever love YOU _Ray_." I said in a mocking but cold tone of voice.

I turned around to find everyone had their mouths open. No one said a word, I didn't care. I couldn't see Mariah anywhere. I started walking back out of school.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled "What is wrong with you?" as he helped Ray up.

I carried on walking, still angry. I stopped when I arrived at the lake. I liked to think things through here, it's always peaceful by water. I looked around 'perfect, no ones here' - Then I spotted pink hair, that was familiar, there she was sat on a bench in the distance to my right, her head in her hands, I could hear her crying. My heart dropped. I noticed that this was the lake it all started at, the one where I saved Mariah. 'Did I save her? Or did I just make her life worse?' I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"Mariah?" I whispered to her with a lot of concern in my voice.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"Why did you have to do that Kai?" Mariah didn't even bother looking at Kai, she knew it was him.

"You should never of been treated the way Ray treated you"

"I just wanted things to go back to normal.." she sniffed.

"It never will. If you can't accept that then maybe I should of left you in the lake" he was angry, he did that for her, thinking it would help her, but he just made things worse. 'As usual' he thought to himself. He got up and walked off.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

I watched Kai walk off. 'How can he say that to me? He's the one that dragged me out the water, no one asked him to!' I felt my heart hurt even more. 'He's right, things will never go back to how they were.. How could I be so stupid? Kai was standing up for me, like Ray would have. Kai has always been there since the whole Ray thing, he must really care for me. But why me? Out of all the girls he has chasing him around all day, asking for his number or winking at him - doing whatever to get his attention. Why did he choose to give it to me? Maybe he does like me?' I looked up at the water. Took a deep breath in. "Goodbye Ray" I whispered as I got up and went in the same direction as Kai.

-Back at school-

 **RAY'S POV:**

Tyson helped me to my feet. "Man what did you do to piss Kai off that much?"

Everyone stared at me.

"I broke Mariah's heart" I winced in pain and walked home, I had to go past Kai's to get to my house, I hope he doesn't see me and come out for round 2. I got lost in my thoughts..

'Why did Kai do that? Why does he care about her? Don't tell me Kai has fallen for Mariah..!' I laughed to myself but also felt angry, but why? I'd safely made it past Kai's 'Phew' I let out a sigh of relief. But I felt so much rage! The thought of him and Mariah!

"AAAAARGHH" I punched the wall immediately knowing it was a mistake when I felt the throbbing in my hand. Tala got out of his car and saw what I had just done.

"Pathetic weakling" he murmured under his breath 'I can see where Kai gets it from' I felt the pain in my hand again and remembered what just happened.

'I can't possibly have feelings for her. I mean I miss having her around but -' I heard a voice behind me, it was Hilary with Tyson, Max and Kenny.

"Guess who we just saw walking by the lake" Hilary sounded angry.

"Err. I dont know" I carried on walking, I don't have time for this.

"Kai. And he told us everything, how could you do that to Mariah?" They all looked at me in disgust and walked back towards Tyson's.

'Great.. Looks like me and Kai are going to have a few words.. What's it to do with him anyway? I'll tell him what Mariah's really like' I carried on walking home.


	6. Chapter 6 - Kai's Confusion

**Chapter 6 - Kai's Confusion**

 **RAY'S POV:**

I heard the dreaded sound of the alarm. 'Great.. Already 6.30am, where's the time gone? I feel like I've only just gotten to sleep' I yawned and stretched. 'Today's another day and today is the day Kai finds out what Mariah is really like' I smiled to myself. I now had so much energy, I felt excited! I jumped out of bed and put on a black and white stripey top, tiger boxers and a pair of black jeans. I grabbed Driger and went outside to train.

Hours went by, it was now 11.30am. I'm suppose to be meeting the guys for lunch at 12 so I better head off now. 'Kai will be there' I thought as I walked out my house, 'the perfect opportunity to tell him about Mariah' I smiled to myself and carried on walking.

Before I knew it I was outside Patrick's Pizzas, this is the usual spot we came to for lunch, everyone loves a good pizza. I opened the door and saw Tyson stuffing his face with pizza before anyone else had ordered yet, Max was getting hyped up on the all you can eat sweets section, Kenny was still trying to find ways to improve our beyblades with Dizzi and Kai... Well Kai just sat there with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. 'Typical' I thought. I walked over and sat next to Kai.

"Kai, I think we need to talk. Maybe we should get out of here while everyones busy" I felt nervous but why? Maybe cause he beat me up yesterday...

"Hnnn..." Kai answered and stood up as if to say okay.

I lead the way out the door, we walked in silence. I decided to break it;

"I don't understand why you care about Mariah" I glared at him.

 **KAI'S POV:**

I folllowed Ray out of Patrick's Pizzas. 'Why did I even bother giving this guy the time of day? Even though he's an asshole, he is still my team mate.. I should hate him, but why should I?' _Because you love Mariah_. 'Great now my subconscious is telling me I love Mariah, but how could I possibly love Mariah when I don't know how to love?' Ray broke my thoughts as he said;

"I don't understand why you care about Mariah" He glared at me.

"It's none of your business" I give him a death stare 'He of all people should know I would never tell him'

"I think it is when she's been obsessed with me over the years. I mean, Kai, you don't know her like I do, she use to stalk me every where. At first I thought it was cute.. But then she started turning up in my house and I got kinda creeped out. I'm warning you Kai, you should stay away from her, she's trouble"

'Really? She's just a heartbroken girl, who once loved the guy who was suppose to be her best friend and never hurt her yet he did. So why is he trying to keep her away from me? Is he jealous? Is he finally starting to like her when she is no longer in his life? What an idiot' I thought as I walked off. 'I need to get to Mariah before he tries to do something else' I turned the corner and saw a car beeping, it was going way over the speed limit, people were yelling from all directions;

"WATCH OUT!" one shouted

"QUICK GET OFF THE ROAD!" Another shouted

I turned to look who they were yelling at, my mouth dropped. 'Mariah!' I saw the car coming straight at her, the driver had lost control.. I dived into the road to get her.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'Time to do some shopping to thank Kai for all he's done.. I feel like I haven't showed him any appreciation..' I ran down to the town centre. 'Wow it's really busy today!'. I heard someone shouting my name from down the street.

"MARIAH!"

I turned around in shock to see who it was.

"MARIAH, WAIT UP"

"What do you want Ray?" I looked at the ground.

"I've been thinking, I'm sorry for all that has happened.. I've said a lot of stupid things, but I was just getting frustrated because I couldn't handle my feelings towards you. I really want things to go back to how they were, I know you can't forgive me straight away, but perhaps we can take it slow?" he looked at me sincerely.

'W-what? What is going on?' I thought. 'Oh how I want things to go back to how they were.. But Kai was right, they can't. But if I don't try how will I know! Besides.. Kai will never love me..'

"I'll take that as a no then, I'm sorry Mariah" he started walking away.

"NO RAY! Wait, okay, let's try and go back to how we were.. But I can't forgive you, and I don't know if I ever could."

"Great! I'll meet you here at 7pm, maybe we can go watch a movie?" he smiled

"Erm.. Okay." 'I got 2 hours to get ready and be back here.. Great.. What's Kai going to say?'

I ran across the road in a heap of excitement, before I knew it there was a car coming at me, I froze, it was out of control! People were shouting to me..

"WATCH OUT!" one shouted

"QUICK GET OFF THE ROAD!" Another shouted

'That car is coming too fast! I can't out run that!' the car was just about to hit me when all of a sudden I got pulled back out of the way. 'Who had risked their life to save mine?' I cried in fear.

"How could you be so stupid!" I heard a familiar voice, familiar arms wrapped around me making me feel safe. I looked up.. My heart raced.. I met those gorgeous amethyst eyes and my cheeks turned red. I could feel myself melting away..

"K-K-Kai?!" I couldn't say much more, I hugged him back. 'I'm so glad you're here'.

He walked me back to his mansion.

"I'll be back in an hour. DON'T go anywhere! I don't want you getting hurt anymore." he glared at me worriedly.

I started to laugh and say something back to lighten air "Aww Kai, I never knew-" when he finished my sentence with;

"I could be so caring? So kind?" He smirked as he shut the door on his way out.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'How am I suppose to keep her in the house away from him?' I kept walking until I arrived at a movie rental shop, I walked in. 'I'll get her one of those romantic comedy films, what do they call them? Chick flicks? Ergh whatever' I shivered as this was all getting a bit much for me, Kai Hiwatari ... Buying chick flicks? 'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!' I took a seat, everything was finally getting to me. Before I knew it I was in a daze;

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

 _"What..." (long pause) "is love?" I asked like a 4 year old boy._

 _She looked at me with a shocked expression which soon turned into guilt, she could remember I had never felt love I assumed._

 _"Love.. Love is when you care about someone so much that you would do anything for them and you can't explain why. You'd risk anything for them, even your life. You'd be there for that one person no matter what the cost, just because you cared that deeply for them. No matter the situation, what time it is, where it is, you would come running if they needed you. It's about not only being there for someone, but feeling although you don't even have to say anything because just your presence is enough for them. You open up to them about everything, they know every detail about you so much that they could even finish your sentences. When one of you are feeling down, the other is and you work together as a team to feel happy again. You trust one another more than you could trust yourself and last but not least.. You feel complete, nothing else matters to you but them"_

~~~FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

All of a sudden it hit me. I would do anything to keep Mariah safe, to keep her happy, to treat her how she should be treated. I'd risk everything I had for her, I've already saved her life more than once and the last time, when I saved her from the car today, I could of died. 'Why had I done that? Put my life in danger to save someone else?' I have always been there for Mariah.. Even when..

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

 _I walked around the corner and saw Ray walking past arm in arm with some random girl. 'Where does he get all these girls?' I thought then I remembered, we are the bladebreakers.. We have a lot of fans... I sighed. Ray kissed her on the cheek. I carried on walking when I saw Mariah drop to her knees, crying and I followed her eyes to see what she was staring at and it hit me. Ray. Ray was meant to have dinner with Mariah a few hours ago. I saw Ray laugh at her and carry on walking with that random girl. 'Why Ray? Does he not know a good girl when he sees one?' I mentally slapped myself for that thought. All I could hear was people fussing around Mariah, asking if she's okay, what's wrong. I couldn't take it anymore. I moved in between the crowd and grabbed her by the arm._

 _"K-K-Kai?" She looked up at me with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. 'How could I not notice those eyes before?' I haven't been this close to her I suppose._

 _I lead her down to the river where we sat in silence._

 _"Thanks Kai" she smiled at me and walked off._

FLASHBACK ENDS~~~

That idiot Ray stood her up, and when

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

 _I sighed as I leant on the wall inside Tyson's Dojo with my arms crossed and my eyes shut listening to the kids have their silly chatter._

 _"Hey guys I've found a hot date for the school dance" Kai heard Ray say as he walked into the dojo._

 _"Oh yeah, who?" he heard Tyson question Ray. 'Why do I even bother coming here' I thought. Before Ray could answer Tyson, Mariah came rushing out to see Ray._

 _"HEY RAY!" she said beaming, "I'm ready". I opened one eye as I heard her voice, 'Wow.. She looks incredible'. I opened both my eyes to get a better look at her. 'I've never seen her dress like that'_

 _Ray stared at her, "what's wrong Ray?" she asked worriedly._

 _"Errr.. Mariah.. I'm sorry, I asked someone else... I forgot I had asked you... Besides you're not even dressed to go yet"_

 _Then I saw her about to crash to the ground again. 'Did he really just say that?' I thought. 'He planned to take her to the dance months ago and yesterday they were even planning it.' I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground and put my arm around her to help her up. We walked outside the dojo and I sat her down beside Tyson's pond then took a seat myself._

~~~~End Of Flashback~~~~~

I do care deepy for her, and we always sit in silence but enjoy each others company.. I finished her sentence as I left earlier, and it's true... Whenever she feels upset, I do too, it's like she passes her emotions onto me. With her.. I feel complete. 'I love Mariah!' I smiled to myself and finally stood up. I grabbed a movie and ran out to the next shop to get all things that she liked, and of course flowers for the special girl then I ran home. Okay I took over an hour but I'm sure she didn't mind.. I opened my front door and walked in.. 'Wow it's all so clear for me now'.

"Mariah?!" I yelled. - No answer. I put the bags of shopping and the movie down but kept the flowers in my hand. I searched the house but she was no where. Sigh.. I threw the flowers on her bed and went to my own room..

'Why didn't she stay? Especially after I told her to.. I guess she doesn't love me.." I felt my eyes water up, 'Oh no. I'm not going to cry am I?' that's when tears started to run down my cheeks.. They were so warm.. So unlike me.. I could never be what Mariah wanted.. Why did I bother... I felt my heart hurting, I felt like I had to lash out, I punched the wall, I pulled my hair and I threw almost everything around in my bedroom.

"HOW CAN I FEEL LIKE THIS! THIS ISNT...Me..." I collapsed on my bed.

'Is this what love is? The feeling is so.. confusing, yet I yearn for more. No one could ever love me...'


	7. Chapter 7 - Mariah's Betrayal

**Chapter 7 - Mariah's Betrayal**

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

Kai said he would be back in an hour, but I need to see Ray.. If we could go back to how we were then this is the night to prove it. 'But what if I don't want to go back to how we were?' I like it here.. With Kai.. He always makes me feel welcome and he NEVER lets me down. Sigh.. 'But he'll never love me, I'd be just wasting my time..' I headed for the shower and got in, it was nice to feel warm water on me, it definitely relaxed me.. I got out and wrapped the towel around me. I glanced at the time.. 45 minutes until Kai is back! I better hurry! I dried my hair and put it in a french plait with a white ribben at the end to hold it in place. I put on a peach coloured pencil dress that went just below my knees and my white ankle heeled boots with peach coloured flowers on them. 'I look good!' I smiled in the mirror. I grabbed my bag and made my way out the mansion and towards the centre of town where I had met Ray.

"Well I didn't think you'd show" Ray smiled when he saw me.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to."

"I was thinking that maybe we skip the movie and get something to eat?" he asked politely.

"Sounds great" I started to feel unsure that I made the right decision.

"Follow me, I know a great place" and he took me by the hand.

We walked into a fancy restaurant, everyone was wearing formal attire so I'm lucky I wore this dress! The lights were dimmed, there were roses on each table, all in all it was very romantic.

"Would you care to dance?" Ray asked me, I then spotted that there was a dancefloor and it had atleast 5 couples slowdancing on it. I took his hand.

Ray pulled me really close and put one hand on my lower back, I looked up at him in shock and he just smiled at me. I couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. 'Kai.. I wish you were here instead..' I thought to myself.. 'Why am I thinking about Kai? Yes he's been there for me.. When Ray stood me up, when Ray asked me to the dance then ended up taking another girl, when Ray broke my heart and I wandered into the lake, KAI was there. When my dad kicked me out and I had no where to go, Kai let me stay at his. What would I do without him? I need to get back to him' then I looked into Ray's eyes and I felt like I was at home already..

 **NORMAL POV:**

Kenny, Tyson, Hilary and Max were sitting in Tyson's dojo.

"Man all we seem to do is train yet Ray and Kai always disappear" Tyson complained.

"Maybe we should have fun instead of training for once!" Max looked at Tyson as if he were planning something.

"I don't know guys.. If those 2 don't want to train that's upto them but atleast you both will be better bladers" Kenny was very hesitant about Max's plans.

"I think they're right Kenny, they deserve a break" Hilary smiled at Kenny

"Whatcha thinking Maxy?! How about food?!" Tyson's eyes lit up.

"Well.. I just so happen to hear of a restaurant that is holding an all you can eat buffet tonight with a dance floor...But.. You have to dress up in formal attire."

"Let's go!" Tyson yelled so loud everyone fell on the floor.

All three boys got dressed up in black but stylish tuxs and Hilary wore a long violet dress with an open back. As they made their way out of Tyson's dojo, they found Kai walking out of his mansion.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'Why are those idiots dressed like that? Where the hell are they going?'

"Hey Kai! We are going to a fancy restaurant as a break from training, fancy tagging along?" Max shouted to Kai smiling.

'Well, it would take my mind off Mariah so I guess I'll go.'

"Let me guess. Formal attire?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep you got that one buddy!" Tyson cheered.

I made my way back into my mansion and heard Tyson talking in the background;

"I guess he's going to get changed then" Tyson shrugged his shoulders.

I put on black trousers, a white shirt and a black blazer. Ruffled up my hair and walked back out to the little boys and Hilary.

"Woah Kai, you look good" Hilary complimented as the other two laughed. I sighed and we all started walking towards the restaurant.

Finally we arrived, I was getting a headache from Tyson talking.. He opened the door, Max followed then Hilary and then me. I was shocked by the inside of this restaurant. It was actually decent. I went to go get a drink of vodka and coke to clear my thoughts but I heard Tyson..

"Hey look there's Ray and Mariah dancing!"

I looked over and damn right she was there with _him._ 'How could she do this? After everything I done for her she will always ends up running back to him when he clicks his fingers'. But I didn't feel angry.. I felt...Hurt. I felt like I wanted to crawl into a corner and cry like a baby.. I could see the way she was looking at him.. She forgave him.. She loved him..

"Kai! Quit acting like a baby and get over here!" Yep... Tyson again.. And he just called me a baby! 'What the hell!'...'He's right, I'm Kai Hiwatari. And I get what I want. I'm a perfectionist. I don't break easily. If I want Mariah, I need to fight for her. But first I need to make sure she is interested in me.'

I caught another girl glancing at me, she was pretty, not like Mariah but she will do. I walked over to her and held my hand out as an offer to dance, she took it and off we went. We were dancing for around 10 minutes when I felt a pair of eyes on me, I knew it was her - Mariah.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

"Hey look over there" Ray whispered in my ear as we continued to dance. I glanced to the right and saw Tyson stuffing his face at the buffet, 'what is he doing here?'. Kenny was sat in a corner of the restaurant wishing he haden't come. Max was sitting at a table full of girls, it looked as though he were chatting them up as they were all blushing a lot. I giggled to myself. I then went to look back at Ray but something caught my eye.

"Is that Kai?!" I shouted in Ray's ear even though I haden't meant to say that aloud. He turned his head.

"Yes..." I could hear Ray cursing to himself.

Kai definitely pulled of the formal attire.. 'Wow he looks incredible' I felt myself blushing just looking at him. Then I noticed her.. His dance partner..

'Why is Kai dancing with her? What is he doing here? I bet he's mad at me for not staying home.. And the fact I'm with Ray..'

"Excuse me Ray" I let go of him and walked over to Kai. I felt jealous.. Jealous that he was dancing with someone but me..

Kai must have saw me coming because he stopped dancing to look at me. He eyed me up and down as if he were checking me out which made me blush. I cleared my throat.

"Please can I have this dance?" I looked straight into his amethyst eyes and oh my.. I swear they get more breath taking each time I see them. Wow.. My heart started racing and I started feeling really hot. 'Get it together girl!' I thought to myself.

"Of course Madame" and he bowed down before taking my hand and pulling me really close, our bodies were touching and I felt like my whole body had an immediate electrical surge.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay in.." I felt really bad.

"It's okay. I wouldn't have met that lovely lady over there if you did" he laughed. I smiled at him, I felt really sad. I didn't feel like dancing anymore.. 'Had I just let a great guy slip through my fingers?'

"I'm gonna head home Kai.. I'll see you there" I walked out the restaurant not listening to his reply. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I ran home, I couldn't understand what was going on. I thought I wanted Ray back, I thought it was Ray.. But it isn't. After everything Kai has done for me, I think I'm falling for him. Why haden't I seen it earlier? I ran up the path to Kai's mansion and unlocked the door. I saw bags of shopping all over the floor. I had a quick look in each bag, each one was full of something that I love. 'Kai must have done this, that's why he said he'd be back in an hour...' my tears are streaming down now as I walked to get a drink of water from the kitchen I saw a romantic comedy DVD. I burst into tears.

"Kai got all this for you because he wanted to cheer you up after your near death experience. Kai would never do this for any one and it's the first time I've seen him do it. You should feel special. Not many people get under Kai's barrier." Tala smiled and headed out the front door.

'I am such an idiot! How could I do this to Kai!' I ran upstairs to my bedroom to get out this stupid dress when I saw the flowers.. There were flowers on my bed too. I fell to the floor, 'how could I have been so stupid'. I read the note that came with the flowers;

"Mariah,

I want to thank you for making me realise what love is, never in my life would I have thought me of all people would fall in love.

Kai"

'He's in love? Have I lost him forever? How could I betray the one person who never let me down?'


	8. Chapter 8 - Disappearance

**Chapter 8 - Disappearance**

 **KAI'S POV:**

I watched Mariah leave the restaurant. 'I give up. This is one battle I can't win. She doesn't love me and she never will.' I walked out after Mariah and stopped at the next shop to buy a bottle of vodka. 'I've had enough, if this is what love feels like, then I don't want it. I carried on walking home, I opened my bottle and started drinking.

Before I knew it I was at my front door, it was unlocked. I didn't care, 'no one would dare enter my house' I laughed. This alcohol is really taking the edge off things. I stumbled into the lounge where I saw Mariah sat down watching the movie I bought earlier with a bottle of wine. I raised my eyebrows 'what on earth is going on here?' I thought to myself as I walked further into the room. She haden't heard me yet.

"What am I gonna do? He's never gonna love me back now.. How could I be so stupid?" she sounded drunk but really? Was she still talking about Ray! I sighed.

"No he's not, but we can enjoy the last bit of the movie together can't we?" I laughed - I think I was starting to feel a bit drunk too.

Mariah looked at me, a hurt expression covered her entire face, she threw a cushion on the floor so I could sit down.

"So.. You gonna see that girl again..?" she asked catching me off guard. I smirked. 'Maybe she is jealous'

"I don't know.. I mean.. She was very pretty.. You gonna see Ray again?"

"I..I don't know.. I came home and found all the lovely things you had planned for tonight and I felt like I let you down big time.. I'm sorry Kai.. I should never have gone off to see Ray.. I was so mad at myself that I went straight upstairs to get changed and go to bed but I found the flowers..." she sighed "...And the note.." she looked back at the TV. 'So now she knows how I feel..'

We sat in silence as we watched the movie.. She was very fidgety so I pulled her close to me. She pulled away. 'I don't know how she watches this crap' I saw Mariah smile at the TV as the couple kissed and made up after everything. She had finished her bottle of wine now.

"Kai..I..." she stuttered.

Mariah looked at the floor then back at me, she started leaning in closer.. And then it happened.. She kissed me. I kissed her back, this time more passionately and she let my tongue in her mouth. I felt her body move closer to mine so I moved my hand up her body to pull her closer...

"So this is why you left me"

Mariah jumped back and so did I. We looked up to see Ray stood in the door way.

"You're disgusting" he commented and walked back out.

"RAY! WAIT! It's not what it looks like!" Mariah screamed running after him.

I couldn't move. 'Did that really just happen? Why did she do that if she loves Ray? She does love Ray doesn't she?' I was puzzled, in shock..I sighed.. 'That's why she ran after him, I'll never be what she wants but I need to tell her how I feel'. I got up and tripped over something, I looked back and saw that Galux was on the floor. 'It must have fell out her pocket as she jumped up and rushed out the door'. I picked Galux up, 'atleast I have an excuse to be looking for her if I interrupt anything..' I grabbed my keys and coat and headed into the night..

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

I jumped up and ran out the door after Ray as quick as I could. I've lost Kai but I can't lose Ray too. 'Have I really lost Kai though? He kissed me back...' I thought while I ran looking for Ray. 'But he is as drunk as I am..' I tripped over and got back up. 'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to drink tonight'. I started staggering.

"Look at you, you can't even stand up straight" Ray sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry Ray.. It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Yeah! Well I'm pretty sure I just walked in on you two eating each others faces!" Ray was angry, very angry.

"No! It was a mistake!" I pleaded

"Yeah I've heard that before, don't you know already that I'M the one that mastered that line?" he smirked at me.

"I'm telling the truth.. Kai... Kai likes someone else.. He's not interested in me.." I looked at the ground, I couldn't look Ray in the eyes or he'd know.

"You.. Love him" I looked up as I was caught off guard, I saw him looking at me in disbelief.

"I.." I couldn't get the words out!

"If you don't love him then say so!"

I couldn't speak. 'What is wrong with me?'

"Well then. This is what happens to girls who think they can play games with me." He had so much anger in his eyes, he walked over to me and slapped me.

 **NORMAL POV:**

"How dare you embarrass me like that!" Ray shouted as he grabbed Mariah by the hair and dragged her along to his house.

"Ray please! Stop! You're hurting me!" Mariah screamed, her eyes were full of fear.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that if I can't have you then no one can? I mean.. I never wanted you anyway but that doesn't mean I wanted another guy to have you" Ray laughed

"You're sick!"

Ray threw Mariah onto the floor in his house and started to tie her up. She was screaming for him to let her go but he was being very persistant. He started punching her and kicking her and all you could hear were the cries of Mariah hoping that someone, anyone would come and help her.

"You stupid bitch. When were you gonna learn that you're pathetic. Just a silly little girl that no one could ever love."

He sealed her mouth with duck tape so she couldn't scream anymore and carried on beating her.

"It's a shame.. You're so beautiful." He stroked her face. "And your body, well wow.. I don't think anyone compares to that" He smiled and started moving his hands all over her body and she squirmed around trying to get away from his touch.

He stopped and smiled at her, then went to undo his belt...

 **KAI'S POV:**

I've been searching everywhere and I can't find her. 'Where is she?' Something didn't feel right.. I saw my reflection in a window of a closed shop, I noticed something was glowing in my pocket. I pulled out Galux and Dranzer, they were both glowing, both looking restless. 'I guess they sense something isn't right too. I need to find her! How could she just disappear!'

I checked down every alleyway - nothing, I checked by the lake - nothing, I ran all over the town centre - nothing. I asked strangers - no one had seen her! 'Where could she be?!'

I ran towards Tyson's dojo, as soon as I arrived they all looked at me in shock.

"KAI! What's wrong?!" Hilary shouted and came over to give me a hug.

"Mariah - Have you seen her?" I asked with a look that said 'please tell me you've seen her'

"No.. I'm sorry bud but we haven't.." Max looked worried.

I ran back out of Tyson's dojo and fell to my knees.

"WHERE ARE YOU MARIAH!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and a tear ran down my face.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Rescue!

**Chapter 9 - The Rescue!**

 **NORMAL POV:**

Kai was on his knees in the pouring rain losing his mind because he couldn't find Mariah.

"MARIAH! PLEASE! WHERE ARE YOU! SOMEONE HELP! ANYONE... Dranzer..." Kai sighed. Minutes went past and no signs of her were anywhere.

"It's no use.." he mumbled to himself as he got up and started to walk back to his mansion when all of a sudden a bright light flashed before his eyes and there was a line of fire, it looked like it was leading towards somewhere.

Kai decided to follow the fire line and as he got to the end of it he looked up and found himself outside Ray's house. His house wasn't particularly big, but considering the weather conditions it looked like a haunted house. It was black with a wooden front door that needed replacing badly.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'Thank you Dranzer.. But why Ray's house? I know Mariah went to look for Ray but they couldn't possibly be in there?' I questioned myself.

I made my way upto Ray's front door, 'This isn't much to look at'. I began to knock and I heard mumbling but I couldn't make out any words. The door opened slightly, enough for me to see Ray's face appear in the gap.

"What can I do for you Kai?" something about Ray didn't look right, he was very hesitant and irritated, he couldn't stand still - he was so fidgety as if he needed to get back to something. I tried to peer through the gap in the door but I couldn't see anything.

"I'm looking for Mariah, have you seen her?" I asked

"Erm... No.. I haven't.. Sorry" His eyes looked guilty, I knew he was lying but before I could say anything else he slammed the door in my face. 'Well cheers Ray'.

I made my way around his house to look through a window, I couldn't see anything so I began walking further to look through another window. I could see into his lounge, the TV was off, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.. I was just about to turn around and leave when I caught a glimpse of pink hair. 'She must be in there! Why did Ray lie to me?' I made my way around to the back of the house, it was really starting to hammer down with rain now, my clothes were wet through - I looked like I'd just gone swimming fully clothed. A blast of lightning struck and I could make out the outline of the door. I headed towards it.

I tried the back door - it was locked, I couldn't make any noise or any sudden movements otherwise Ray would know that I'm here. 'How could I get this door open?' I thought when I heard scratching at the door. I looked down and saw Galux there, 'Galux?' She had used one of her sharp claws to pick the lock.. It clicked. 'There must be something really wrong going on here'

I opened the door cautiously, crawled into the room and hid behind the couch. I saw Ray heading over towards Mariah's direction.

"Where were we?" I heard Ray say in the distance.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'NO! RAY! He's not going to force himself on me is he?!' Tears were pouring down my face as Ray pulled my underwear down. I tried kicking him but it was no use, he had my legs pinned down before I could start. 'I guess this is it...' I thought when I heard a knock at the door.

"What can I do for you Kai?" 'OMG KAI! He's got to know I'm in here!' I started kicking my feet on the ground. 'Maybe he could hear the banging'

"I'm looking for Mariah, have you seen her?" I heard Kai's worried voice echoing throughout the house.

"Erm... No.. I haven't.. Sorry" Ray answered. 'Why Ray? Why are you doing this?'

I heard the door slam shut.

"NO!" I tried to shout but couldn't as my mouth was taped. 'KAI! He's gone..'

I looked down and gave up. If Kai couldn't find me then no one could.. I cried even more.

 **NORMAL POV:**

Ray walked back into the lounge where Mariah was tied up in a corner.

"Where were we?" He smiled. "Ah yes". He started to undo his belt again.

Kai was watching from behind the couch, planning his next move. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ray started moving his way closer to Mariah and kissing down her neck. When suddenly Kai jumped out, grabbed a book and whacked him on the head with it. Ray fell to the floor unconscious.

"Mariah!" Kai ran over to Mariah and ripped the tape off her mouth.

"Kai.." She couldn't find any words to describe how happy she was to see him. "You always arrive just in time" she half smiled. He smirked.

Kai grabbed a small knife out of his pocket and cut the rope that Mariah was tied up with. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. He took off his jacket and wrapped her in it, he picked her up and carried her into the rain, she never took her eyes off him the entire time. Kai ran all the way back to his mansion.

When he arrived he kicked open the front door and laid Mariah down on the couch, he took his jacket off her as it was soaking wet and covered her in a fluffy pink blanket that he had brought her from the shop earlier that night. He went into the kitchen and made her a nice warm drink of hot chocolate to warm her up with and rushed back to give it to her, she gladly took it.

Mariah stared at Kai the entire time, he had some spare clothes down here and as his clothes were dripping wet, he decided to change them.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'He..Came back for me..' I smiled to myself while taking sips of the lovely hot chocolate Kai made me. His clothes are so wet that they are leaving a water trail everywhere. I could see Kai reaching into a cupboard, as he closed the door he had spare clothes for himself in one hand. He put them down and took off his shirt.

'Oh My...' I started getting red in the face. 'Look at his body..' I didn't need the hot chocolate to warm me up anymore because looking at him was enough to give me a temperature... He took off his trousers.. 'Oh my god it's getting better'. And then he put his new clothes on.

"You feeling warmer now?" He asked me, I was still very red in the face.

"Err.. Yes, the hot chocolate has helped and watching you" I replied 'OMG DID I REALLY JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD!?'

He smirked. "You were watching me? When?"

I didn't reply, I looked at the ground all flushed.

"You mean when I was half naked?" He teased me.

I threw a cushion at him. He laughed.

"Kai.. There's something I've been meaning to tell you.. But.." I started, he looked at me smiling.. 'God he's so handsome'

The front door flew open. Tyson, Kenny, Max and Hilary came running in.

'Great.. I'll never get to say how I feel now..'

"KAI! Did you find Mariah?!" Hilary yelled as she entered the room accompanied by the others.

"What does it look like genious" Kai spitted

"Mariah, we were all very worried about you, where did you get to?" Max sounded very concerned.

"Yeah, after Kai ran in the dojo looking like he was about to kill us - we kind of want an explanation" Tyson started at me.

"Doesn't he always look like he's gonna kill us Tyson..." Kenny mumbled then realised what he had said so he opened his laptop and pretended talking to Dizi.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"I'm okay everyone, thanks for coming, it was raining so heavy out there that I got lost - that's all." That's all I could manage to squeeze out before my throat started burning. 'Damn I think I must have caught a cold'. They all nodded.

"Well aslong as you're alright. We better get going." Hilary came over and gave me a hug and then they all left.

It was nice that they all cared about me..

 **KAI'S POV:**

"You were saying? Before they came in?" I stared into her sparkling golden eyes.

"Ohh.. Err.. I can't remember now" she smiled at me.

"I'll let you get some rest. Maybe you'll remember in the morning." I walked over to Mariah and kissed her on the forehead then walked out the room.

'Tonight has been one hell of a night.. Tomorrow I plan on telling Mariah how I feel and if she can't accept it so be it - but I need to tell her.'


	10. Chapter 10 - Excitement Takes Over

**Chapter 10 - Excitement Takes Over**

 **KAI'S POV:**

I could hear the alarm going off.. '6am already' I sighed.. It had been a long night yesterday. I jumped out of bed and headed for the shower. After getting drenched in the rain I think I deserved warm water on my skin!

'A shower is always the best thing in the morning' I thought as I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed another towel to dry my hair with and walked back into my bedroom. The door burst open and Mariah walked in. She was stood in the doorway staring at me without saying anything. I had a puzzled look on my face. 'What is she doing here?'

"Can I help you?" I asked her as she still haden't said a word.

She turned bright red and looked down and I realised I was only wearing my towel.

"See anything you like?" I smirked.

"I do actually, your bedding - since when did you like the colour pink?" She laughed at me as I looked at my bedding and saw it was definitely pink which made me look around the room and realise - I wasn't in MY room .. I was in Mariah's... I blushed.

"I didn't expect to find you here but seeing as you are... The Christmas party is tonight and I was wondering if you were going?" she looked at me with her sparkling golden eyes. That weird feeling in my stomach came back, butterflies.

I looked in her eyes; "I don't know.. I mean.. I'd need a date.."

'Maybe I can ask her?' I thought. 'I completely forgot that it is tonight'

"So do I.. But there's no chance in that." She replied with sad eyes.

"Well maybe.. Seeing as we both have no dates.. And we live together.. Maybe we can go together?" I smiled at her.

"Are you asking me to be your date for the Christmas party Kai?" She beamed at me.

"..Yes I am.. But only if you want to of course.."

"I'D LOVE TO!" She shouted while running over. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked in my eyes. "Thank you Kai". She hugged me.

I once again was lost in the moment. My heart was beating faster by the second, oh how I want to kiss her. She rushed off and started opening her wardrobe.

"Time to find something to wear!" She screamed jumping up and down.

'Do girls always get this excited for these occassions? I suppose I better pick something to wear also so I headed to MY room.. What was I doing in Mariah's room anyway? I laughed to myself.

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?! I HAVE TO IMPRESS KAI.. I COULD TELL HIM TONIGHT..Should I tell him tonight? Oh I don't know... I still don't know if he feels the same way back... Right! I need to phone Hilary! I've got nothing to wear!'

Just as I shut my wardrobe door, my phone started beeping. I looked at the caller ID 'Hilary PERFECT!'

"Hey Hils! I was just about to call you!" I screamed down the phone 'OMG THIS IS SO EXCITING! I'M GOING TO THE CHRISTMAS PARTY WITH KAI!'

"Mariah! I'm having a wardrobe malfunction! I can't find anything to wear for the life of me!" She yelled at me down the phone.

"Me either! What are we going to do?!"

Silence passed both of them and then in unison they both shouting;

"GO SHOPPING!"

"Meet you in town in 1 hour!" I said while ending the call.

I quickly had a shower, put on some skinny pink jeans and a white strappy top, grabbed my bag and headed for the door. 'This is going to be such a good day - I can feel it.'

 **KAI'S POV:**

As I arrived in my room I quickly opened my wardrobe to see if I had any decent suits.. 'Well most of them are decent but I need to match what Mariah's going to wear... And I know she's going to wear pink.. I don't own anything pink...' I thought to myself.. 'Damn it.. Time to go shopping...'

I could hear yelling coming from Mariah's room. 'What the hell is she yelling at? After last night I feel like me and Mariah have come a lot closer, so perhaps.. Maybe tonight I'll tell her how I feel... And I wonder what happened to Ray?' I quickly put on some dark blue jeans and a red t shirt and head out the door. 'Ergh.. I hate shopping...'

 **RAY'S POV:**

"Oww my head... What happened?" I tried to remember what happened last night.. 'I know I had Mariah tied up... But how'd I get on the floor?'

**BEEP BEEP**

My phone is ringing..

"Hello?"

"RAY! Where'd you get to last night! Mariah was missing for ages and somehow Kai found her - don't know how .. She said she got lost in the rain.." I could hear Max's voice on the line.

'So Kai must have knocked me out and took Mariah.. DAMN IT KAI!' Max's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"So Ray you coming to the Christmas party tonight?" 'DAMN I FORGOT THAT IS TONIGHT TOO!'

"Yeah.. I'll be bringing Salima, who you bringing?" I answered rubbing my head - it was really starting to hurt.

"I'm bringing Mariam.." I could practically hear Max blushing through the phone.. I sniggered.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO Maxy's got a date!" I laughed

"Yeah whatever!" He hung up the phone annoyed.

I went to look at my head in the mirror to make sure I haden't got any bruises or bumps. 'Tonight is the night I make Mariah really jealous of me. Ha ha ha.. The look on her face when she sees me with Salima is going to be priceless..'

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

'Where the hell is she?! She was suppose to be here 10 minutes ago!' I started getting impatient.

"MARIAH!" Hilary tapped me on the shoulder sounding out of breath.

"Well about time!" I crossed my arms and glared at her.

"Sorry! Tyson and Max were teasing each other about their dates to the party tonight.. Then they started chasing each other.. You know how those 2 are..."

"Oh god... Wait who are they bringing?!" 'Max and Tyson actually had dates for tonight? Woww..'

I caught Hilary's blush. "Well.. Max is going with Mariam and Tyson.. Hes errr... I'm Tyson's date"

I laughed. "YOU'RE TYSON'S DATE! YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU LIKED TYSON!"

"Ermm... I..." She was bright red now. "And who are YOU going with?"

"Anyway! Let's get shopping!" I laughed ignoring the question and ran off into the nearest dress shop. I could hear Hilary shouting;

"HEY! YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ME WHO YOU'RE GOING WITH!"

-Hours Later-

'My feet hurt... How many more shops can we go in.. WHY CAN'T I FIND ANYTHING?!'

"This is the last one..." We looked at each other as if to say goodluck.. And we walked in.

On display before us were so many beautiful dresses, in all different colours. Hilary grabbed a few and went to try them on. I was still looking.. I couldn't find anything!

"How do I look?" Hilary walked out in a velvet red dress. She looked stunning.

"You have to get that one that's all I'm gonna say, you look amazing!" I smiled.. 'But I haven't found anything..'

"Did you manage to find anything?" she asked

"No... Nothing.." I sighed.. "We better get going, I'm sure I'll find something in my wardrobe"

Hilary paid for her dress and we went our seperate ways.

 **KAI'S POV:**

I decided in order to look THE part I'd have to go to the fancy side of town - which isn't an issue for me. I walked in one shop and found the perfect suit. Black trousers, black blazer and a pink shirt. 'I'm not wearing a tie...' I turned around ready to pay for my suit when something caught my eye. A long pink dress made of silk that had glitter in the shape of flowers on it. 'That would match my suit. I wonder if Mariah's found a dress. Should I get this one? I mean.. Even if she has it would be a nice gift for her.. She loves her clothes..' I picked up the dress and found it had matching shoes to go with it so I picked them up too and went to pay for them.

'I hope tonight goes well..' I headed home..

As I opened the front door to my mansion I sneaked upstairs. I could hear Mariah talking to Tala in the kitchen so I had to be quick.. I placed the dress and shoes on her bed with a note and quickly walked into the kitchen as if I'd just got home. I snuck up behind Mariah and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you find anything to wear tonight Mrs. Date?" I asked speaking into her ear.

She turned around to look at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Unfortunately no.. But I will, Mr Date!" She smiled at me and rushed off to go upstairs where her dress is waiting for her. 'Good thinking Kai!' I mentally patted myself on the back. For some reason I felt... Excited... 'Tonight is going to be perfect, with Mariah by my side.. Nothing can go wrong.'


	11. Chapter 11 - The Christmas Party

**Chapter 11 - The Christmas Party**

 **MARIAH'S POV:**

I quickly rushed upstairs, 'I really need to find something to wear otherwise I can't go..' I opened the door to my room and headed straight to my wardrobe, I grabbed a few dresses and outfits and decided that I would lay them all out on my bed. As I turned around I noticed a gift box with ribbon tied into a bow on it. 'What is this and who is it from?' I thought while throwing my clothes on the floor and walking towards the mystery box.

I started opening the gift box and I found myself staring at the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. I excitedly pulled the dress out of the box, 'WOW.. This dress is truly amazing, pink, my favourite colour, silk, an expensive and good quality dress.. Exactly my kind of style' I held it upto myself and gazed at it in the mirror. 'I would really look good in this' I turned back towards the bed to check if there was a clue to see who it was from when I found a gorgeous pair of matching shoes. 'Whoever did this definitely knows me'.

I ran into the bathroom to have a shower as I definitely needed to look my best for tonight. I washed my hair and the rest of me and quickly jumped out the shower, I wrapped my towel around me and started to dry my hair. Once I finished drying my hair, I ran back into the bedroom and slipped into the long pink silk dress, picking the shoes out of the box I noticed a note that must have been underneath them. I sat down on the bed and put on the shoes and then opened the note;

"Beautiful Mariah,

To have the princess accompany me to tonights Christmas Party, the princess must look like one.

If you have already found suitable wear for tonights events then please disregard this note and keep the gift as a token of my appreciation of you being here.

You will look dazzling in whatever you choose to wear.

Kai."

'He bought this for me? Why would he do that?' I smiled to myself, I couldn't feel any happier. My heart was racing and I could no longer contain my excitement! 'Tonight is going to be absolutely fantastic!'

I made my way back into the bathroom and did my make-up. 'Tonight I will wear my glittery pink lipstick' I thought as I reached into my make-up bag to put it on. I decided to leave my hair down, so I brushed it and straightened it and made my way out of my room and downstairs.

 **KAI'S POV:**

'Tonight is the night.. I wonder if she's going to wear the dress I bought for her..' I quickly got out of my clothes and changed into my suit. I walked into the bathroom where I have a long mirror. 'The black and pink really go well together.. Wait did I really just say that? Pink is a girl's colour..' I ruffed up my hair to keep some pride in my normal look and walked back into the bedroom to put on my black shoes. Once I was finished I headed out of my bedroom and downstairs.

When I arrived downstairs, I was nearly blown away at the beauty radiating off Mariah. She had worn the dress I bought her. There were no words to describe how amazing she looked. She turned around and looked at me, those sparkling eyes definitely match the glitter on the dress.

"So.. I found your gift Kai..." She smiled walking towards me. "And how do I look?" She twirled around.

"You look... Like no other.. Your beauty is out of this world." I started stuttering, I, Kai.. Felt nervous to have such a beautiful woman before me..

Mariah blushed. "Thanks Kai" She came over and kissed me on the cheek, I went red and smiled at her.

My hands were starting to shake, as I said I was VERY nervous which is extremely unlike me.

"Are you okay?" She asked me taking hold of my hand.

"Yeah.. Just erm.. Nervous.." I looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"WOW, the great almighty Kai.. Nervous?" She laughed and she lead me into the kitchen.

Here she let go of my hand and headed towards the alcohol cupboard, she poured me a glass of whiskey and herself a glass of wine.

"A drink always helps to calm me down, cheers to a good night!" She held her glass up.

I picked mine up and clanked it against hers, "Cheers" I laughed and drunk my whiskey in one gulp.

"Shall we?" I held my arm out and she gladly took it.

"Yes sir"

And we headed towards the Christmas party arm in arm.

"I'm so glad you asked me to be your date Kai.." Mariah smiled at me.

"Me too." I kissed her on the cheek and we carried on walking, talking and laughing.

I decided that we would walk to the party today as I wanted to take Mariah on a de-tour down to the lake.

"The party is this way Kai, where are you going?" She asked me innocently.

"I want you to come with me Mariah.. I've got a surprise." I took her hand and covered her eyes then lead her down to the river, before us was a bench covered in a pink blanket, and a bunch of candles infront of it on the dock that I had laid out earlier before I got changed into my suit. There were 2 bottles of champagne and 2 champagne glasses in a bucket of ice awaiting us. As we approached the bench I moved my hand so she could see again.

"Kai.. It's.. Beautiful.. But why?" She turned to look at me.

"You're my date for tonight so you deserve to be treated like it." I smiled at her and walked towards the champagne, she followed me and sat on the bench, I handed her her glass and sat on the bench next to her with mine.

"I can't believe you went to all this effort for me" She kissed me on the cheek "Thank you"

"Mariah.. I've been meaning to tell you for a while.. You have given me a purpose to my life, you have made me feel feelings I have never felt before.. It's not easy for me to say this but.. I feel happy, I feel complete.. I feel everything when I am with you. I hope you know that I'd do anything for you, risk my life for you.. Although I have on plenty occasions" I laughed. "You are all that I think about from the moment I wake up until the moment I go to sleep and even then you are in my dreams. I want you to know that, even if you don't feel the same way back, I will still always be here for you." I looked down at the ground. 'Do I say it?' I could feel her staring at me. I looked up at her and took her hand in mine. "I love you Mariah. And I would love to be the one to take you on dates for the rest of your life.." I continued looking into her eyes.. Waiting for an answer..

She let go of my hand and pulled me by my shirt towards her, she then kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too Kai. I've been meaning to tell you for a while also.. You have made me feel the same.. And you have shown me how I should be treated, respected. I trust you with all my heart."

And with that being said, I kissed her lips. They tasted like strawberries, I wanted to taste them again. We drank our champagne, talked and laughed for what seemed like 10 minutes but actually hours went past and we rushed off towards the party. Arm in arm, as boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **NORMAL POV:**

The Christmas party was being held at the local shopping centre, all the furniture had been moved around and tables covered the room along with a dancefloor and a DJ. Christmas decorations were hanging from the ceiling and mistletoe in discrete places to catch people out.

Here at the party, Tyson was sat down at one of the tables eating while Hilary was getting angry at him. Max and Mariam were in a corner chatting, both were blushing like mad. Ray and Salima were getting up close and personal on the dancefloor. Emily and Kenny were sat at another table discussing beyblade parts with Dizzi. Lee and Kevin were being each others wingmen talking to 2 other girls. Gary was at the buffet table picking at it and eating. Many more teams were here with their loved ones and friends. The room was pretty packed. Everyone was feeling a bit drunk by now.

Kai and Mariah arrived at the party. They blended in with everyone, no one had noticed they were there until they went to the bar to get a drink.

"HEY! Where have you guys been?!" Shouted Max who sounded a bit too merry.

Kai and Mariah looked around the bar to find not just Max but the rest of the bladebreakers and their dates there also. Kai caught Ray's eyes and gave him a death stare while putting his arm around Mariah and Ray blanked him.

"We've been here all night" Kai bluntly said.

"LET'S DO A ROUND OF TEQUILA SHOTS!" Tyson yelled.

"YEAHHHHHHH!" The group yelled in unison, Kai and Mariah just looked at each other.

The bartender started filling shot glasses with tequila and handed a jar of salt and a slice of lemon to Tyson & Hilary, Max & Mariam, Kenny & Emily, Ray & Salima and Kai & Mariah.

Each pair put a line of salt on there hands ready to start. The bartender then counted down;

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

And everyone then licked the salt of their hand, downed the Tequila shot and bit the lemon. A mixture of comments were said;

"Errrrr!" (MAX)

"That was disgusting" (Mariam)

"I'm never doing that again." (Emily)

"Why did I even do that?" (Kenny)

"I quite liked it" (Tyson)

"You like anything Tyson" (Hilary)

Ray & Salima, Mariah & Kai just laughed.

Mariah caught Ray staring at her so she looked over to him, and just as he knew she was watching he kissed Salima and started rubbing his hands over her body. Mariah just looked at him in disgust and turned around and kissed Kai. She no longer felt anything for Ray and to her, he didn't even exist. Ray looked shocked when he saw Mariah kissing Kai, he wasn't the only one - the rest of the team caught them kissing.

"So this is your date Mariah" Hilary yelled over to them

"My date, my boyfriend" Mariah smiled - she looked happier than she had ever been before. So did Kai.

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" The girls gathered around Mariah giving her plenty of hugs.

"Excuse me, can I borrow my date for a dance?" Kai looked at all the girls smothering his one & only.

"Yes sir" They all bowed to him and smiled at Mariah.

Kai held out his hand, she took it and off they went to the dancefloor.

The DJ was playing a slow song, so Kai pulled Mariah close and she put her head on his shoulder. Everything about tonight was going perfect..

"I'm so glad I met you Kai" Mariah whispered in his ear.

He smiled at her, "Me too". He kissed her on the lips. "I love you"

"I love you too."

They danced and danced until the music stopped, enjoying each others company and laughing at the others.

Finally, they both had admitted their feelings for one another.

THE END.


End file.
